An Eye For a Marble
by KatFiction-TheFanFictioner
Summary: Isaac reflects on his life and wonders, what would have happened if his life had gone differently. If he had chosen other options. If he had stayed as the quiet guy in school. If his mother hadn't died. This is Isaac's story. One-shot.


_Summary: Isaac reflects on his life and wonders, what would have happened if his life had gone differently. If he had chosen other options. If he had stayed as the quiet guy in school. If his mother hadn't died. One-shot._

_ Okay so this is my first Fan-fic that I have uploaded, although I have written several more. I had to write this One-shot like the old fashioned way and then type it up because my Microsoft is having some problems, so if I start writing a story, it might take longer. Anyway, I wrote this because there is way too many romance fanfics involving Isaac, so I decided to make one with just him and his family involved. Hope you like it. Disclaimer: I do own Teen Wolf and its characters... Just kidding, I own nothing except part of the plot ideas and Grace... curious about who she is? Well, read on._

* * *

**An Eye For a Marble**

_ Isaac P.O.V. (Third Person)_

It hadn't always been only him and his father. His life hadn't always been about his father beating the crap out of him. No, his life had been miserable as a teenager, but before that, Isaac used to be a happy child. His father used to truly love him. He used to have a real family who loved him. Sadly, that had all crumbled away a long time ago, when Isaac had been at the mere age of seven.

It was mid November and the air was already starting to get rather cold and began giving people frost bite. At that time of year, the sky began turning to a ink-y midnight blue at the early time of seven. Isaac would be in his cosy house with his brother Camden playing with a large bag of marbles the two brothers had collected over the months. Camden loved marbles, each and every one of them, big or small, dark or light and of all shapes, While Isaac preferred a specific marble, one he always carried in his pocket as a special charm. It was rather small marble compared to the rest and it was a bright sky blue with creamy ivory coloured stripes in the middle. And the reason he loved the marble was because the marble was the exact same hue of his mother's eye

Oh, how Isaac missed his mother, her sweet voice, her round face, her petite body. Isaac remembered she used to work at the bakery and every Friday evening she would bring bags full of treats for him and Camden. Large, crusty breads and mouth-watering pastries; sweet rolls and spicy slices of cake; sometimes she would bring Isaac his favourite flavoured muffin, which was vanilla icing with sugar-glazed cherries buried under the softness of the muffin; It was like eating Heaven itself. Unfortunately, that blissful life ended when his mother and father started arguing.

They would usually argue after dinner, when they would both go into the kitchen to 'wash the dishes', however that would almost always end up in a full out screaming match. And every single time, both of the boys would listen. How couldn't they? They were literally just outside the room whenever the fighting started and it was fairly difficult not to listen in on their heated conversation. Now, every time Isaac listened, he didn't get much out of it. Hell, he barely even understood it! And it wasn't that he didn't understand each word (because his vocabulary at the time was rather large), it was just that he didn't understand the meaning_ behind the words (_Isaac vaguely remembered he had once called a sales-woman 'bitch' because he had heard his brother's friend say it to another girl too)

97% of the fights ended up in his mother weeping into her hands, shaking her head furiously, her blond locks flying about her, covering her blood-shot eyes and dried up tears. Isaac desperately wanted to do something about their fighting, but Camden warned him not to, and so Isaac obliged and stayed quiet. Then his mother didn't come home one day.

It had been two months since the fighting had begun and he was alone at home with Camden, playing on a random board of chess, which was chipped at the edges and rotten to a pulp, however Camden insisted that Isaac learnt how to play. Camden was a single move away from winning the game (or checkmate, as he told Isaac), the door burst open, revealing the flustered and panicked red face of their father. Instinctively, they both scrambled up and stood still, waiting patiently for their father to say something. As Mr. Lahey's eyes landed on the boys, he took a shaky breath of relief.

'Thank God!' he cried in euphoria, before switching to a more hard tone, 'Listen here, the both of you. Your mother is in the hospital. I have to make sure she is all right so I am going to have to leave you two alone. Camden is in charge. I'll be back soon.' he breathed in deeply, having said that all in a single breath, and laid a small peck on each of the boy's forehead, before running out of the house, slamming the door in the process.

Camden stayed as still as a statue for several seconds, letting the words soak in, before rushing worriedly to their house computer. He furiously typed into the search bar _'Breast Cancer_', before clicking the 'Search' button. Isaac frowned, not knowing what '_breast cancer_' was.  
'What's that?' Isaac questioned, letting his childish curiosity over-power him. Camden continued to glare at the screen, each second his eyes narrowing a bit more as he continued to mutter under his breath what he had found on the mysterious '_breast cancer_'. Finally, after several minutes of complete and utter silence, Isaac started to fidget and play with his fingers.

Thankfully, Camden broke the silence, just not in the way Isaac expected. Camden slammed his fist against the table, making Isaac jump. He noticed Camden was on the verge of letting tears spill and was about to ask him what was wrong when, without saying anything, he turned around and walked towards his room. He did answer Isaac's question though.  
'It is why mum is in the hospital right now, Isaac.' he answered harshly, and Isaac was pretty sure Camden was crying now. Camden shut the door of his room loudly, leaving no room for Isaac to ask questions and leaving him just standing in the middle of the living room, the silence absolutely deafening. 

* * *

**_"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."_** _-William Shakespeare_

* * *

That was the last time his mother was spoken of in Isaac's house. Not his father nor Camden mentioned her ever again. Not after her death. That is why Isaac is where he was today. His father changed completely after that, however that didn't matter, because his mother continued to live through him. Through the marble he used to play with as a kid. The now useless and, partially, pathetic marble that, when he was a child, meant the world to him; however, it no longer did, because what meant the world to him was something else. Something else utterly different to the shiny marble.

Sipping his bitter black coffee, Isaac watched the park intently, keeping a lookout for that person; but he couldn't find her. Just as he was going to begin to panic, a pair of arms that wore woolly gloves wrapped around him and let out a loud giggle. Isaac grinned cheerfully.  
'Well, how's my little pup doing?' he asked, mischief twinkling in his eyes. He twirled around and grabbed the young child that had held wrapped herself around him, lifting her up into his arms. Her large jacket was coated with warm fur, which tickled Isaac's nose. The child squealed in excitement and grinned a almost toothless grin, her bright eyes, the exact same hue as Isaac's mother, gleaming with delight. Isaac continued to marvel at how similar they were to his mother.

'Daddy, it's cold! Can we go home and drink some hot chocolate? Please?' the 7-year-old begged, mock shivering just to make her point. She wrapped her pale-ish arms around Isaac and snuggled into the crane of his neck, using her legs to grip him tight by the waist.  
'Sure, Gracie. We can have some hot chocolate.' He chuckled, giving a small peck on her rosy cheeks and hoisting her up to his shoulders. He slowly surveyed the ground, which was covered in bitter cold snow which, funny enough, was soft like cotton. As he trudged in the snow, he fingered his marble, which was hidden in one of his pockets.

He began thinking to himself, a lot of things changed because of his mother's death; what would've happened if she hadn't died? Isaac snorted lightly. He probably would have married the daughter of the baker and had children with her. Sure, he could've called them Grace, but it just wouldn't have been the same. So, he asked himself, what would it have been? The marble or the eye? Isaac was sure that, 10 years ago, he would've said eye (as in, his mother), but now, he knew what it was like to have a daughter. And he loved it. So he decided. Marble any day. His mother wouldn't have wanted him to give up his life just for her.

As Isaac continued to walk, the Big Ben chimed in the distance, covering the whole city of London, marking the time as 9 pm.  
'Crap' muttered Isaac. He began walking a bit quicker now. Lydia and Allison were going to kill him if he didn't make it to the New Year's dinner. They_ did_ fly all the way from Beacon Hills just to spend with him and Grace Lahey.

* * *

_Hope you like it! Originally, I was going to name Grace 'Isabel', but somehow I changed it to Grace while writing it. Plus, the name Grace is sweeter. Yes, Isaac went to live in London. I just wanted him to be connected to his actor in some way, and well, you know, Daniel Sharman is British, so this is pretty close. By the way Isaac is 30 here, so it is 2027 and Grace is 7. I kinda rushed this and wrote it in, like, 3 hours (remember I literally wrote it on paper) so...yeah. Hope I didn't do bad. Constructive Criticism welcome! Read and Review if you May! -KatFiction-TheFanFictioner (a.k.a. KatFiction-TheOmegaShapeshifter)_


End file.
